Conventionally, in order to open and close, for example, right and left front bodies in clothes, a slide fastener provided with a separable connection device is frequently used. Further, in order to enhance a functionality and a design of the clothes, for example, as a slide fastener which is mainly used in a long coat, a skiwear or the like, there has been known a slide fastener which can be separated not only from one end (an upper end) of a fastener chain which form right and left element rows in an engaged state, but also from another end (a lower end). The slide fastener in which the element rows in the engaged state can be separated from both ends is called a reverse opening slide fastener.
One example of the slider fastener which can be reversely opened as mentioned above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-99975 (Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 26, a slide fastener 201 described in the Patent Document 1 is provided with a pair of left and right first and second fastener stringers 210 and 220 in which element rows 203 are formed, a first separable connection member 230 (described as a box pin in the Patent Document 1) which is arranged in a front end portion of the first fastener stringer 210 in the left side, a second separable connection member 240 (described as an insert pin in the Patent Document 1) which is arranged in a front end portion of the second fastener stringer 220 in the right side, and a first slider (an upper slider) 250a and a second slider (a lower slider) 250b which are arranged slidably along the element rows 203, and is structured such that a connection and separation operation is carried out in the front end sides of the first and second fastener stringers 210 and 220 (the slide fastener 201 mentioned above may be called an upward opening slide fastener).
Note that, in the case shown in FIG. 26, a back and forth direction indicates a longitudinal direction of a fastener tape 202 in the slide fastener 201, a direction for sliding the first slider 250a such that the element rows 203 couple is set to a forward direction, and a direction for sliding the first slider 250a such that the element rows 203 in the coupled state separate indicates a rearward direction.
A lateral direction indicates a tape width direction of the fastener tape 202, and a left side and a right side at a time of viewing the slide fastener 201 from a front face are respectively set to a left direction and a right direction. An up and down direction indicates a back and front direction of a tape which is orthogonal to a tape surface of the fastener tape 202, and a side in which a catch 257 of the first and second sliders 250a and 250b is arranged with respect to the fastener tape 202 (a near side of a paper surface in FIG. 26) is set to an upward direction, and an opposite side to it (a far side of the paper surface in FIG. 26) is set to a downward direction.
The first and second fastener stringers 210 and 220 respectively have the fastener tape 202, the element rows 203 which are formed in opposing tape side edge portions of the fastener tape 202, and a stop portion 204 which is formed in a rear end portion of the element rows 203. In this case, the element rows 203 are formed by sewing a coil-like fastener element to the fastener tape 202.
The first separable connection member 230 is continuously extended from a front end portion of the element rows 203 which are arranged in the first fastener stringer 210 in the left side. The first separable connection member 230 has a main body portion 231 which is firmly fixed to the fastener tape 202, a stopper portion 232 which is arranged in a front end side of the main body portion 231 and prevents a dropout of the first slider 250a, a locking piece portion 233 which protrudes out of an opposite side surface opposing to the second separable connection member 240 of the main body portion 231, and the like.
The second separable connection member 240 is continuously extended from a front end portion of the element rows 203 which are arranged in the fastener stringer in the right side. The second separable connection member 240 has a main body portion 241 which is firmly attached to the fastener tape 202, an accommodating portion 242 which is provided in a concave manner in an opposite side surface opposing to the first separable connection member 230 of the main body portion 241, and can accommodate the locking piece portion 233 of the first separable connection member 230, a contact portion 243 which protrudes out of an opposite side surface to the main body portion 241, and a notch portion 244 which is formed in a front end side of the main body portion 241.
The first and second sliders 250a and 250b have upper and lower blades 251 and 252, a diamond 253 which connects between the upper and lower blades 251 and 252, flanges 254 which are provided in right and left side edges of the upper and lower blades 251 and 252, a locking pawl 255 which is slidably arranged in the upper blade 251 and retains a stop position of the slider with respect to the element rows 203, a catch attaching post 256 which rises from an upper surface of the upper blade 251, and the catch 257 which is retained to the catch attaching post 256. Further, an element guide path 258 is formed between the upper and lower blades 251 and 252 in the first and second fastener stringers 210 and 220.
Further, the first and second sliders 250a and 250b are attached to the element rows 203 of the first fastener stringer 210 in such a direction that respective rear ports are opposed, and the first slider 250a is arranged closer to the first separable connection member 230 than the second slider 250b. 
Next, in the slide fastener 201 of the Patent Document 1 as mentioned above, for example, a description will be given of a case that the first and second fastener stringers 210 and 220 are closed by engaging the right and left element rows 203 from a state in which the first and second fastener stringers 210 and 220 are open (separated).
First of all, the first and second sliders 250a and 250b attached to the element rows 203 of the first fastener stringer 210 are slid so as to be moved to a sliding end portion in a side of the first separable connection member 230. Subsequently, the second separable connection member 240 is inserted with respect to the first and second sliders 250a and 250b which moved to the sliding end portion.
In this inserting operation, the second separable connection member 240 is inserted into the element guide path 258 of the second slider 250b and the element guide path 258 of the first slider 250a from a shoulder port of the second slider 250b, as shown in FIG. 27. Further, the locking piece portion 233 of the first separable connection member 230 is accommodated in the accommodating portion 242 of the second separable connection member 240, and the second separable connection member 240 is inserted sufficiently to a far side in the element guide path 258 of the second slider 250b, whereby the inserting operation of the second separable connection member 240 is completed, as shown in FIG. 28.
Thereafter, the right and left element rows 203 can be engaged as shown in FIG. 29, by making the second slider 250b in the lower side toward a rear side along the element rows 203, whereby it is possible to close the slide fastener 201.
In accordance with the Patent Document 1, since the locking pawl 255 of the first slider 250a in the upper side can come into contact with the contact portion 243 of the second separable connection member 240 in a state in which the slide fastener 201 is closed, it is possible to prevent the first slider 250a from moving rearward without carrying out any artificial operation.
Note that, in order to separate the slide fastener 201 in the closed state as mentioned above, the second slider 250b in the lower side is moved to the sliding end portion in which it comes into contact with the first slider 250a in the upper side, and the second separable connection member 240 which is inserted to the element guide path 258 of the first and second sliders 250a and 250b is thereafter drawn out via the shoulder port of the second slider 250b. In accordance with this, the first and second fastener stringers 210 and 220 are separated.